<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honestly, What Did You Expect? by ringsandbracelets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544042">Honestly, What Did You Expect?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringsandbracelets/pseuds/ringsandbracelets'>ringsandbracelets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Canon LGBTQ Character, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Old Friends, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Past Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Superpowers, Violent Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringsandbracelets/pseuds/ringsandbracelets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes and villains exist. As well as superpowers.<br/>Hale and Phoenix have been 'fighting' for almost 5 years.<br/>When Hale divorces his wife and moves out, his life gets a lot worse, Phoenix tries their best to help him out.<br/>Their relationship grows closer. But how will the public react.</p><p> !!REWRITING THIS!!</p><p>Will add tags and stuff as I write.<br/>Also on wattpad by @igiveup_completely</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s) &amp; Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) &amp; Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hale has pyrokinesis.<br/>Phoenix has property manipulation.<br/></p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>539 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had just finished putting dinner on the dining table when Tiana, my soon-to-be ex-wife, got home. "Hey, how was your day?" I asked, taking the bag of groceries she'd brought home.</p><p>"It was shit," she mumbled, removing her coat, and hanging it up. "Where's Percy?" </p><p>"At your mothers," I replied, as we both sat at the table. Percy was our 5-year-old son. I didn't want him to be around too much while we were going through a divorce, the news of it had already hurt him enough.</p><p>“He’ll end up with you,” Tia stated, taking a drink of wine I poured for her.</p><p>“Doubt that, normally the kids go to the wife.”</p><p>“Well, you filed the divorce, and you’re an adored hero, so he’ll definitely end up living with you.” She sighed and stood up, placing her plate in the sink. Her dark complexion stood out beautifully against the cream walls. I really just wished the marriage could work out, I loved her so much. “I swear if you keep staring at me-”</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to.” Just as she went to go upstairs, I built up the courage to asked, “So when should I move out? I get paid, uh, in 3 days, I think.”</p><p>“Have you got a place you’re going to buy?” I nodded. “As soon as you’ve bought it and its ready for you to move in.” She turned around and went to bed. I groaned and rested my head in my palms. She had cheated on me and hadn’t even tried to hide it. I couldn’t believe her.</p><p> </p><p>My phone buzzed a few times in a row, so I grabbed it off the counter.</p><p><strong>This bastard again:</strong> hey</p><p><strong>This bastard again:</strong> what if I steal a ton of money tonight</p><p><strong>This bastard again:</strong> and you get it all back</p><p><strong>This bastard again:</strong> then you’ll get paid a shit ton again and be able to get a big house</p><p><strong>This bastard again:</strong> …or just let me lend you money</p><p><strong>This bastard again:</strong> also whens jennas party, I forgot lmao</p><p><em>Phoenix. </em>One of my oldest friends and in public, my biggest enemy. Since I’d found out Tiana was cheating, they’d comforted me, trashed her car, and had been insisting on buying me a house so I could move out. I only refused because it would be weird if my enemy bought me a house. Or lent me money.</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>what party?? And no you aren’t going to steal any fucing money</p><p><strong>This bastard again: </strong>Jennas party. the one shes throwing for everyone who was in our year in highschool?</p><p><strong>This bastard again: </strong>didn’t she invite you?</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>do you think she invited me dumbass</p><p><strong>This bastard again: </strong>not anymore</p><p><strong>This bastard again: </strong>well im off to plan a robbery, go to bed or something</p><p><strong>This bastard again: </strong>or go lay on the couch idk where your sleeping</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>its 8pm</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>don’t get yourself killed or anythinf, enjoy the planning</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> anything*</p><p> </p><p>I shuffled to the couch and without bothering to change out of the shirt and jeans I’d been wearing all day, collapsed onto the couch. I’d been exhausted from the last month, so I passed out minutes later, the lights still on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea how buying properties works.<br/>Also Phoenix is rich, idk if ive mentioned that.<br/>835 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3am when I realised I’d done no planning. I’d just sat at my desk for like 7 hours, drawing buildings and writing where their weak spots where. My back hurt so much; I really need to stop hunching over. My white cat, Duchess, had fell asleep on my knee, the black one, O’Malley, was on my bed, purring. I spun the chair around and scooted it towards him. I carefully placed Duchess on my bed, but she ran out of the room and I heard her climbing out the window.</p><p>I pushed myself off the chair and onto my bed. It wasn’t exactly comfortable due to all the paper, clothing and pens scattered on it. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. <em>Fucking hell, the lights still on, </em>I groaned and rolled of my bed.</p><p>After I turned my light off and grabbed my phone, I moved all the rubbish on my bed to the desk. I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, and laid backdown. It was too dark for me now, so I reached up and turned on my fairy lights. It was also too fricking warm, so I pulled my top off. O’Malley sat on my chest and began to purr, which made me smile softly.</p><p>I took a picture of me and the cat before sending it to Hale.</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>*sent image*</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>he won’t leave me alone, not that im complaining</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> also like what you see? ;)</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>jkjk</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>I cant sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>I want water but im not moving</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>its way to fricking warm</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>all thr widnows are open as well</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>oh well</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> if you don’t hear from me I died from exhaustion</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>night dickhead &lt;3</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>and no I wont stop flirting</p><p>I plugged in my phone and placed it on the floor next to my bed. “Oh shit I didn’t find out when Jenna’s party is.” I sighed and put one of my extra pillows over my face. Then screamed.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t remember falling asleep, but Duchess had woken me up by screaming. “Shh, I’m tired~” I mumbled, putting my hand out so she could rub her head on it. I was on my stomach, wrapped up in my blanket. When I finally lifted my head off the pillow, I could see light shining through the curtains, must’ve been around 11am.</p><p>My legs were barely working so I almost fell over when I got out of bed. O’Malley was patiently waiting by his bowl, while Duchess was still crying, standing next to me. After I’d fed them both, I went to cooking my own food. I decided that breakfast today would be a bowl of pasta and apple juice, so I boiled the kettle, put the pasta in the pan, and drank the carton of apple juice while cooking the pasta.</p><p>Just before the pasta finished cooking, I closed all the windows except the one near the oven. “Duchess no!” I managed to grab her just before she licked the boiling water in the pot. “We don’t do that, dumbass.” I rubbed her head and gently tossed her onto the brown couch.</p><p>The timer started buzzing. I turned the heat off and drained the pasta, but before I sat down with it, I had to get my phone from my room.</p><p>
  <em>5 new messages from Old Hottie &lt;3</em>
</p><p>I placed the bowl of pasta on my lap and opened my messages.</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>🥵</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> I do like what I see. and stop being hot, give the rest of us a chance</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> also I want your cts its not fair that you get 2</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> did u get a drink</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> did you get any sleep at all? Or are you dead</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>still alive unfortunately</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>ill stop being hot when your no longer thirsting over me ;)</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>pfffft</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>in your dreams</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>;)</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>also I bought you a flat last night because it was cheap and isn’t far from where i live so we can be close together ;)</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> thank you but fucking why you dumbass I cant take that</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> to bad its yours now, I paid under your name so just go down and sign for it</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> they all knw who you are</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>I fucking hate you. ill go now. Whats the address?</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> love you too</p><p> </p><p>I gave Hale the address and told him to stop by after he’d done whatever he’d needed to do. In that time, I showered and put on a blue button-up shirt and some grey ripped jeans. Also I decided to do my make-up, just some basic foundation and purple eyeshadow. I was dying to get some more make-up, so I put on my boots, with a chain cross them, on, grabbed my wallet and keys, and left.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have 0 idea how the real world works.<br/>Wow 3 updates 3 days in a row. How fun.<br/>879 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hated everyone who stared at me in public. Were none of them taught staring is rude? I wished I had taken a hoodie so I could cover my head. I kept my hair in my face instead. It was just past my shoulders, very curly and black. So you couldn’t really see my face when my hair was in the way. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans and started walking slightly faster.</p><p>When I walked into the shop, I grabbed the stuff I’d came for, as well as some false nails. People avoided me, refusing to stand in the same aisle as me. It’s not like I’d ever hurt anyone, all I did was change empty buildings into sand or plastic, sometimes rob someone’s house. Never anything too bad.</p><p>Just as I was about to join the queue, I heard someone call out, “You! You bastard! You destroyed my car!” <em>Tiana.</em></p><p>That bitch just had to be here right now. I spun around to face her. And she was with her son as well. How fucking great. “Hey Tia! Been a while!” I mockingly smiled at her, then looked at the kid. “Hiya Percy, how’ve you been?”</p><p>“Don’t answer him, sweetie,” Tiana placed a hand protectively in front of him. “You owe me a new car! You destroyed the last one!”</p><p>“If you’re going to be a bitch to me, at least use the right fucking pronouns.” I sighed; she wasn’t the only one to do it, but it really pissed me off when she did it. “And technically, I just changed all the petrol in it to water and changed the seats into paper-” I paused. Ok so I did destroy her car. “You want the money back? Will that make you feel better?”</p><p>“You- I- Why aren’t-”</p><p>“I’m not one for causing big scenes,” I raised my eyebrows at her and gestured to everyone staring at us. “So want the money or not?” I didn’t wait for answer before grabbing a random object off the closest shelf to me. When I tossed it to her, it had changed into a stack of 100’s. I spun around to the cashier behind me, “I'll pay for that as well don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>On the walk home, I stood a bit taller and stared down anyone who looked at me. Instead of going home I decided to stop by Hale’s new flat, to see if he was there. Lucky, I got there just as he was about to leave. And by that I mean he had just gotten in his car, so I ran up to the car and sat in the passenger seat as fast as I could. “Hey~” I smirked, as I turned to look at him, resting my face on the headrest. I held my hand out in a fist.</p><p>“Oh fuck off,” He groaned, grabbing my hand, and kissing the knuckles. Even though it had been a traditional since we were 13, I blushed slightly and turned my head away. He stuck his tongue out at me. Because I was a childish bitch, I wiped my fingers on it. “Ew, what the fuck!”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” I wiped my hand on the arm, “You’re being childish.”</p><p>“Says the one wiping their hand on my arm! I don’t want your dumbass germs in my mouth!”</p><p>“You’re acting like a baby.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>I burst out laughing. Hale followed suit. We barely ever actually talked in person, never had the chance. So it was nice to just sit there laughing. I managed to calm myself down enough to ask, “So wh-what did you think of the flat?”</p><p>“It’s nice,” he wheezed. “I’m, uh, moving in next week.”</p><p>I started laughing again, and it was the ugliest laugh ever. “N-nice-” I snorted; my hands were on the dashboard in front of me for support.</p><p>“You’re a dumbass,” Hale patted me on the back. “Put on your seatbelt, I’ll-” He hiccupped loudly, and we both dissolved back into laughter. It took a while for us to both fully calm down. “I couldn’t breathe, holy shit!”</p><p>I left out a sigh-like laugh. “Me neither.”</p><p>“Right, uh, oh yeah, I’ll drive you home,” Hale smiled softly at me. I could feel the heat in my cheeks again, just out the corner of my eye, I could see how much I was blushing. So I smiled back at him and nodded.</p><p>We sat in a comfortable silence for like 5 minutes while he drove me home. I kept my head down so no-one saw me because we could get in trouble for socialising. He pulled up outside the building and just before I got out I exclaimed, “Oh tell Tia it was lovely seeing her, she looks as beautiful as ever, and that if she misgenders me once more I’m turning her into a rock. Thank you.” I got out the car and closed the door before he could ask what I was on about. I skipped up down the corridor until I reached my door.</p><p>“Hey, Phoenix,” my neighbour, Darcy, called from her door. I waved at her before entering my own home, closing the door, and leaning on it.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit. I left my make-up in Hale’s car.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi how are you?</p><p>818 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoenix had left before I could ask why they’d been speaking to Tiana. I grabbed my phone and called her. She answered basically immediately. “Hey, what’s up?” She asked, I could hear people speaking in the background.</p><p>“Hi, uh, where are you?”</p><p>“Out shopping. What’s up?”</p><p>“I was just looking at some flats, and, uh, I found one that I’ve paid a deposit for.” Either she was about to flip out or be extremely happy. I didn’t know which one was worse.</p><p>“Oh… Where?”</p><p>“Like 5 minutes away from the Engineering Uni.”</p><p>“Oh that’s a great area. Is it a big flat?”</p><p>“Yeah, two bedrooms, small bathroom, and a large living room and kitchen,” I stated, rubbing my forehead. “You need picking up?”</p><p>“Oh, yes please! Just got to pay, meet me on the corner of Main?”</p><p>“M’kay.”</p><p>I didn’t want to pick her up, but I doubt she would’ve wanted to go on a bus. I didn’t notice the bag on the floor until I parked at the corner. <em>Must be Phoenix’s,</em> <em>I’ll drop it off tomorrow, </em>I made a mental note. It didn’t occur to me that I should move it.</p><p>The boot opened, “Hey dad!” Percy called; I couldn’t see him though.</p><p>“Hey kid! How are you?” I turned around as he opened the back door and climbed in.</p><p>“Happy! Mum got me ice cream!” He giggled.</p><p>“That’s great, for after dinner?” He nodded excitedly, trying to buckle his seat belt. The boot was slammed closed. Tiana moved to Percy’s door and helped him fasten his seatbelt.</p><p>“There you go,” She smiled, and kissed his forehead gently. She closed the back door, then open the passenger door. I started up the car again as she fasten her own seat belt. Just as I began to drive she picked up the bag off the floor. “What’s this?” She pulled out make-up. <em>Oh Phoenix, you bitch. </em>I was in so much trouble.</p><p>“Oh uh- that’s my friends-”</p><p>“So are you already fucking someone else now?!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“Watch your language please! And I’m not seeing anyone! It’s my friends! They needed dropping off!”</p><p>“How long have you been with her? I’d guess months!”</p><p>“Oh my god! They. Belong. To. My. Friend.” I threw my head back, cleaning my jaw.</p><p>“Which friend then?!”</p><p>How the hell was I meant to answer that? I couldn’t say Phoenix. Well I could but it’d end worse.</p><p>“Well?!”</p><p>“Phoenix.”</p><p>“Why the hell where you talking to him?”</p><p>“<em>They</em> saw me and decided to sit in the car with me, so I drove <em>them</em> home. It isn’t a big deal!”</p><p>“You’re enemies why the fuck would he get in the car!”</p><p>“Why the fuck can’t you respect their fucking pronouns!”</p><p>She decided to act like a 12-year-old and called them some slurs ad swore a bunch more. I felt so bad for Percy, I wished he didn’t have to hear that.</p><p> </p><p>We didn’t speak after that, not when we got home, not during dinner, not at all. We spoke to Percy but that was about it.</p><p>I had like 10 missing messages from Phoenix saying he’d left a bag in my car. I didn’t respond. I was pissed at them, even though they’d done nothing.</p><p> </p><p> Tiana had just taken Percy up to bed and I was putting hers and Percy’s coat on the rack because she’d launched it onto the couch. However, it was a lot heavier than normal, so out of curiosity, I checked what was in her pockets.</p><p>A stack of 100’s. Enough to pay our bills for 2 years. I turned to face her coming down the stairs. “Where did you get this?” My voice was quiet and trembling. She ignored me. “Where the hell did you get this-” I stopped. <em>Tell Tia it was lovely seeing her. </em>“You ran into Phoenix as well. Didn’t you? They gave you this?”</p><p>“Is it any of your business?” She spat back at me.</p><p>“Yes! This could- this could- this is so much money! Why’d they give you this?!” I cried, pissed that they gave her this. She hated them and that wasn’t a secret.</p><p>“He-” She stopped and sighed, looking as exhausted as she sounded. “<em>They</em> gave me it because <em>they </em>didn’t want me to make a scene about my car…”</p><p>“So you basically forced them to give you money? Just so they could go to the shops without a load more unwanted attention?” I wanted to scream. She was such a fucking bitch.</p><p>“I… I’m going to bed.”</p><p>“And I’m going out. Don’t expect me back in the morning.” I bit my lip as I collected my wallet, phone, and keys. I slammed the door after me and got back into the car. I breathed deeply and hit the steering wheel a few times. I could feel the tears running down my face. Where the hell was I supposed to go?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 updates today! Woo!<br/>Hale's texts are fixed up at the end :)<br/>978 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 9pm and I was laying diagonally on my bed, hugging a pillow, and staring at my lilac ceiling. Music loudly playing through my headphones. <em>He hates you; that’s why he’s ignoring you. He doesn’t want anything to do with you. He just plays along out of pity. You’re pathetic and a piece of shit. You should die already. Why the fuck are you still alive. Worthless.</em></p><p>I sat up and wiped the tears from my face. It was the worst feeling like this so much. I checked my phone again. Still hadn’t replied. I grabbed a large shirt that went to the middle of my thighs.  I need a drink, but I didn’t have alcohol in. Darcy would have some though, she always did. I shuffled through the mess. Petting Duchess on my way out.</p><p>I knocked on Darcy’s door, hand on the door frame, holding me up.</p><p>“Hey there what’s up?” Her words trailed off as she looked at me. “Oh shit, Phoenix, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“You, uh, I, uh, you have any wine?” She nodded and led me into her kitchen. “Uh, sorry I, uh, sorry I look like shit, my, I, my make-up was ruined.”</p><p>“What happened?” She asked calmly, handing me a glass of red wine. She sat at her table, I leant against the counter, one hand propping me up.</p><p>“I have like, uh, like no idea. One minute I was fine and the next- I was sobbing!” I laughed tiredly and chugged the drink. “Can I have some more?”</p><p>She nodded, so I poured another glass. “Why were you crying?”</p><p>“I don’t know? I convinced myself my best friend hates me and I’m in like the worst place ever and I’m this close to killing myself!” I laughed again; my fingers pressed together. The laughing kept me from crying. She didn’t respond, just stood up and hugged me. I was a lot taller than her, so I rested my chin on the top of her head.</p><p>“I promise they don’t hate you, and I swear to god- you aren’t allowed to kill yourself because me and Duchess and O’Malley would be sad,” She mumbled into my chest. I smiled slightly. Ever since I’d moved here, Darcy had been like a sister to me. She a year younger than me and was much better than my actual sister. She made sure I had food in and that I was getting out the house every few days. She stepped back and looked at me, “I’m taking you back to your flat because I’m going to get you drunk so you just pass out.”</p><p>I groaned but didn’t resist.</p><p> </p><p>Darcy sat me down on my couch. “I’ll be right back with the wine and glasses. Hi Duchess, your sweet, little angel pie, I love you so much,” She kissed Duchess’ head before skipping out the door. I stood up as well and grabbed some leggings from the washing pile next to my cabinet. As I pulled them on, Darcy wolf-whistled at me and winked before loudly saying, “You look hot.”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” I smiled slightly at her. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a pack of of make-up wipes. I tossed them at Darcy. “Take if off for me?” We sat back on the couch, the drink, and glasses on the coffee table. She got as much of the make-up off as she could. When she finished I asked, “Whatcha wanna watch?”</p><p>“Uh… just put on a random movie?”</p><p>I shrugged. She’d also brought some vodka back with her, god I hated the stuff. But that didn’t stop me from drinking it.</p><p> </p><p>I did end up getting black-out drunk. And woke up with the worst headache ever. There was a glass of water and Advil on the coffee table in front of me, as well as a note that read <em>‘Had fun last night, drunk you is funny as hell, gone to work, I’ll check in later, and before you ask, you fell asleep around 1am :) p.s I fed the cats before I went to work’</em>.</p><p><em>I guess she didn’t get as drunk as you, lucky bitch.</em> It didn’t really bother me though; she was like the sweetest person ever and didn’t deserve this bad of a hangover. And she fed my cats for me. What an angel.</p><p>The world was spinning so I downed the water and medication. I didn’t want to get up, luckily, I didn’t have to because my phone was on the floor. It was fucking 9am. It was too early to be awake.</p><p>
  <em>2 missed calls from Old Hottie &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>13 new messages from Old Hottie &lt;3</em>
</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>heeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> me and tiana hsd a fught</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> im at a bsr but I pronisde im not drubk</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> did yu knww that your hotr as hel</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> theers thus cute girl liking ar me</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> her namws Sallyy</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> sshe hsd to lesve ☹</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>I wss ki ked oot ☹</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>oh thrt cl0sed ☹</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>i slerrpinf in thr csr</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>yuur so prrety</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> id fuck you ngl</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> arr you aslrrerp</p><p>Hale never went to bars alone. Must’ve been a bad fight. I felt bad for him, he had nowhere to go, really. I blinked a few times, trying to help my headache.</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> wow you had a fun night</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> took me a while to figure out what the hell you were saying.</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> god your going to hate yourskef reading through that all</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> text me back when you wake up please</p><p> </p><p>I placed my phone back on the coffee table. I needed another drink. God I wished my cats could do stuff for me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Old Hottie &lt;3: heeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy<br/>Old Hottie &lt;3: me and tiana had a fight<br/>Old Hottie &lt;3: im at a bar but I promise im not drunk<br/>Old Hottie &lt;3: did you know that your hot as hell<br/>Old Hottie &lt;3: theres this cute girl looking at me<br/>Old Hottie &lt;3: her names Sally<br/>Old Hottie &lt;3: she had to leave ☹<br/>Old Hottie &lt;3: I was kicked out ☹<br/>Old Hottie &lt;3: oh they closed ☹<br/>Old Hottie &lt;3: im sleeping in the car<br/>Old Hottie &lt;3: your so pretty<br/>Old Hottie &lt;3: id fuck you ngl<br/>Old Hottie &lt;3: are you asleep</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i forgot i enjoyed writing lmao.<br/>678 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn’t sleep much that night. I think I got like 3 hours of sleep, then woke back up at 2am. I was just sat in my car, singing along to the radio until the bar opened in the morning. By that time, the alcohol had most worn off and I was getting a hangover. The minute the bar opened, I walked in and sat by a window. “Hey there!” A waitress said, standing by the table. “Here’s a menu, you’ll need that. Would you like a glass of water?”</p><p>“Yes please,” I mumbled, resting my chin in my hand, looking at the menu in front of me. The place was empty except for me, so it only took a minute for her to get my water. “Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem! I’ll be back in like 5 minutes, is that ok?” She asked, a large smile on her face. I smiled back and nodded. She was really pretty, long, dark hair and beautiful greeny-blue eyes, and I would’ve given her my number, but I didn’t know if I should. Because of the whole divorce thing.</p><p>5 minutes later she came back, and I ordered a coffee and an English Breakfast. “Hey, uh, what’s your- what’s your name?” I stuttered quietly.</p><p>“Darcy! You’re Hale right? I recognise you from the tv.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” I smiled at her again. <em>Darcy.</em> She was really sweet.</p><p> </p><p>While waiting I check my phone. <em>4 new messages from This Bastard Again</em>. I opened them. Oh shit, I’d sent a bunch of drunken texts to Phoenix. They were right, I did hate myself for sending them.</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> Hey im awake you ok?</p><p><strong>This Bastard Again:</strong> yaeah you jus didn’t answer me yesterday and I got scared</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>oh sorry I was in a shit mood</p><p><strong>This Bastard Again:</strong> its fine</p><p><strong>This Bastard Again:</strong> whatcha doing?</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> I’m at the bar having breakfast</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> theres this cute waitress</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> might ask her out</p><p><strong>This Bastard Again:</strong> lmao dude your in the middle of a divorce</p><p><strong>This Bastard Again:</strong> I mean, go ahead but seriously</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> idk ill think about it</p><p><strong>This Bastard Again: </strong>have fun with that, gonna go cry for a bit</p><p><strong>This Bastard Again:</strong> and might brea into somewhere</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> have fun</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> bye</p><p><strong>This Bastard Again:</strong> bye</p><p>I put my phone back in my pocket and rest my head back in my hands. Then I got my food.</p><p>Through my breakfast, I had a few kids come up to me and ask me to sign drawings they’d done. That was unexpectedly fun.</p><p>I thought about asking Darcy out for a while longer. In the end, I decided I would. When I cleared my plate and Darcy came back to collect it, I asked, “Hey would you like to, uh, like to get- grab a coffee with me one day?”</p><p>“Oh um,” She was thinking about what to say for like a full awkward 30 seconds. “Sorry but I’m gay, unless you wanna go, what’s the word, uh- oh! Platonically?”</p><p>That was a surprise but going as friends seemed just as good, so I agreed. I paid for my breakfast and we exchanged numbers. When I left, the temperature had dropped like 10<sup>o </sup> outside. Or I was too hungover this morning to have noticed how cold it was. The car was just as cold inside and took forever to heat up. Luckily, I had my jacket to keep me a bit warmer. Even though it was a Wednesday, the streets were empty, probably because it was fricking freezing.</p><p> </p><p>I parked outside my house. I did not want to be here, but also wanted to apologise to Tia and see Percy. I walked in, going straight upstairs, I had to change clothing, I hated these jeans so much. Also, I needed a shower because I still had a slight beer scent.</p><p>I remembered how tired I was the second I sat on the bed. So instead of showering and all that, I just wrapped myself in the blanket and laid there. Eventually I’d fall asleep. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Depressing thoughts.<br/>Intrusive thoughts (violent).<br/>Please don't read the first 2 paragraphs if you can't handle them.<br/>1088 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the day I had gotten dressed and eaten lunch. That was it. I was just sat on my windowsill staring at the busy street outside. My head rest against the numbingly cold glass, one leg was bent upwards, by my chest, the other hung off the windowsill. There was a half drank cup of tea in front of me, and O’Malley slept next to it. I let my mind wander as I watched passers-by’s, memories of Hale’s wedding and how excited he was. The time when I could go out in public without people staring at me. People shouting slurs at me, thoughts of my friends hating me. The relationships I’d been in that never worked out, everyone I lost when I came out.</p><p>My thoughts suddenly shifted. They were no longer depressing memories, now they were violent, intrusive thoughts. Impaling Darcy with a knife, watching Hale fall off a building, burning buildings full of people. Running in front of trains and cars. “Well that’s enough of that!” I clapped my hands together, bring myself back to reality. It scared the shit out of O’Malley, he skidded across the room and jumped out the open window. I wanted to throw up, and now it was going to linger in my head for the next few weeks. Great. “I need a drink.”</p><p>I grabbed my cup and shuffled to the counter. “Hey!” Darcy chirped, entering the room.</p><p>“You finished early,” I muttered, boiling the kettle. Time to completely ignore my thoughts again.</p><p>“Nyx, its fucking 3:30, did you sleep through the day?”</p><p>“It’s what?!”</p><p>“What have you been doing all day?”</p><p>“Literally nothing, how is it already half 3?”</p><p>“No idea, probably because it’s how time works?” She sarcastically stated. I shrugged, making myself another cup of tea. “Hey, you’ll never guess what happened at work today.”</p><p>“No I will not, so tell me please,” I sat on the counter, holding the cup in both hands.</p><p>“So y’know Hale. Your, like, mortal enemy?” She said, placing her bag on the table and laying her coat on a chair, before sitting on the table. “Well he was at the bar this morning, apparently he was there all night as well. Anyways, he fricking asked me out! Can you believe that? He asked me out! Isn’t he married?”</p><p>“Getting divorced.”</p><p>“How did you know that?” She looked sceptically at me. I shrugged at her, and she just brushed it off. “So I told him I was gay and-”</p><p>“You’re gay?!” I exclaimed, leaning forwards.</p><p>“I- I told you like 2 years ago! I’ve had girlfriends, I’ve been on dates with girls?” I didn’t know how to respond. “God, it’s a good thing you’re cute cause holy shit you’re stupid.”</p><p>“I- that’s mean- But how, I, how did I forget that?”</p><p>“No idea,” She grabbed a piece of paper out of her bag. Wait no, it was a napkin and handed it to me. Hale’s number was written across it (yes I had it memorized in case of emergency). “We’re going to hang out as friends, probably sometime next week.”</p><p>“Huh, nice,” I mumbled, the was a small part of me that was jealous. Probably just cause she could hang out with him. They didn’t have to just talk over text and calls. “So you know we’re enemies and you just… handed me his number?”</p><p>“Oh shit! Give that back!” She panickily  reached out to snatched it back.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve know his number for years,” I laughed again.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, I hate you,” She muttered, putting the napkin back in her bag. “Well, you’re alive so I’m going back to mine, come get me if you need anything!” I nodded and she slammed the door after her.</p><p>And with that, I was alone again.</p><p> </p><p>I grabbed my phone from next to my bed and called Hale as fast as I could. It took a while, but he did pick up, so I shouted, “You’re-”</p><p>“Hello, who’s this and why are you shouting?” You had to be fucking with me. Tiana had answered the phone for him, and she did not sound happy. I couldn’t hear him in the background at all either. I hung up and put my phone face down. I’d have to call him later on.</p><p>So I was definitely jealous. I would’ve killed to just socialise in public with him, but we just had to end up as enemies. We could, but the public wouldn’t exactly approve, and Tiana was very worried about Hale’s public image. God I fucking hated her. For many reasons. The main one being she won’t let me near him. Even if he’s meant to be fighting me, she insists on him staying away from me. She kept my best friend away from me, and if Hale didn’t care about her as much as he did, I would tried to kill her by now.</p><p>Ever since we were 15 I’d hated anyone who asked Hale out, or anyone Hale asked out. And I’d never given it much thought, just ‘Oh he won’t have ask much time to hang out with me’. But it was weird, and kinda possessive, wanting him to only hang out with me.</p><p>I leant against the baby blue wall and ran my hands though my hair. God it was so knotted. I couldn’t be bothered to brush it, so I grabbed a hair tie and tied it into a loose bun, a few strands in my face. So many people had said to me that they couldn’t tell if I was a guy or girl at first. Like yeah that’s entire point, I’m neither. Didn’t stop people assuming I was a guy like 99% of the time.</p><p> </p><p>I decided to go on a walk in the park to clear my head. It wasn’t far from the building, only a 10-minute drive. But I didn’t have a driver’s licence. <em>I need a fricking car, </em>I mentally scolded myself. I put on a skirt, loose top and the biggest pair of boots I owned. As well as some rings and bracelets I didn’t wear much. I grabbed the biggest hoodie I owned, which technically belonged to Hale. I may or may not have stolen it a while ago.</p><p>I made sure I grabbed my phone and keys. I told Darcy I had went out, so she didn’t get worried. <em>Go to Hale’s, your make-up is still with him. </em>I’d completely forgotten about that. Oops. Guess I was going to see Hale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi again.<br/>i finally got the motivation to write.<br/>sorry if this is shit im tired.<br/>1061 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Percy and Tiana got home just after 3. I had been hoovering the living room, so I didn’t hear them opening the door. “Dad!” Percy ran up to me, hugging my legs.</p><p>“Hey, Percy,” I ruffled his hair, “How was your day?”</p><p>“Well I married Jessica, but she wanted to marry Olly instead, and then Ricky got married to Lilly!” He exclaimed. “Then Charlie tried marry Jessica but she was already married to me so he couldn’t! But At lunch Jessica said she didn’t want to marry me and her and Lilly ran away!”</p><p>“Wow! That sounds like a, a fun day,” I laughed slightly, amazed he even knew what he was talking about, then went back to hoovering. Tia came over to me and sighed.</p><p>“Can we… can we talk when you finish?” She didn’t seem angry or upset. Her voice felt numb. Her eyes were slightly wet, like she’d been crying.</p><p>“Yeah, actually, one second-” I placed the vacuum down and moved into the kitchen with her- “So what’s up?” I asked, resting on the counter behind me, she pulled a seat out and sat down.</p><p>Tia picked at her nails and twirled her almost black, silky hair in her fingers for a bit. I didn’t push her to speak, it obviously wasn’t something good. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>I felt like I was a deer stuck in head lights, completely frozen. “I’m so sorry, I really didn’t-” she’d began to tear up, panic climbing in her voice.</p><p>“Who’s, uh, is it mine or-” I sucked in a breath- “Or is it, is it his?”</p><p>Her looking away and the silence was a good enough answer. I got up and walked out of the kitchen, running my hands through my hair. I didn’t care that much, I didn’t feel sad over it, just betrayed. I’d given her everything I could, and she decided to cheat on me. So was it my fault? Did I not do enough? Maybe I wasn’t good enough for her. Yeah, it was probably that. I wasn’t really husband material.</p><p> My back hit a wall and I sunk to the floor, covering my face. And I laughed. I didn’t mean to laugh but it was all unbelievable.</p><p>I was a hero, who had no money, about to move into a house bought by a friend because I can’t get a job. I had a family, a house, everything I wanted. Yet nothing about it felt right. And now it was all crashing down.</p><p> </p><p>Tiana’s footsteps slowly approached me. As I moved my hands away from my face, she crouched down and handed me a glass of water. She gently wiped tears from my face with one hand, a really soft but broken smile on her face. Her face was still dry, no tears at all, or she’d manged to keep her make-up perfect with crying (but Phoenix taught me that that was stupidly hard). But that reminded me, <em>oh shit their make-up was still in the car. </em>I could drop that off another day though, for now, I needed to speak with Tia about this. I took the glass from her hands and drank it all and she took the glass back off me and took it back to the kitchen..</p><p>I pulled myself up. My body felt heavy and I barely made it to the couch before my legs gave way. I laid there until Percy came over and grabbed my hands. “Are you ok, daddy?” he questioned, tilting his head a bit.</p><p>“Yeah, bud, just tired.”</p><p>“Are you upset because mummy has a new baby inside her belly?”</p><p>I laughed a bit and ruffled his hair, trying to hide how annoyed I was. I nodded, sat up and lifted him onto my knee. “I’m not upset about that, I’m just annoyed because it isn’t my baby,” I said, pulling him into a hug. “But its ok, because I have you, and you’re my favourite person ever!” He laughed as I lifted him into the air, groaning as I did. <em>Jesus Christ children are heavy! </em></p><p>“Hey Percy,” Tiana smiled, coming back into the living room. She sat next to me and Percy crawled onto her lap.</p><p>“Hi mum!” he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled himself up, so he was stood on the couch. I stated at them lovingly. Tiana’s brown skin and her enchanting light brown eyes contrasted her light green jacket and white shirt beautifully. I wanted to run my hands through her hair while we watched movies all night like we use to. Percy’s soft face and fluffy hair made him look so adorable. I was going to miss seeing him all the time, I really wish he would live with me, but I wouldn’t be able to care for him and he didn’t need to go through my horrible single parenting. God I still loved them both so much. I still loved Tia too much.</p><p> </p><p>Just as I went to ask Tiana about the pregnancy there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it!” I claimed, standing up, dazed slightly. The person at the door knocked again, but it was a specific knock that I knew, and I didn’t remember why I knew it. But I remembered why when I opened the door. Phoenix was stood there, wearing my favourite hoodie that had disappear a while ago, and a blue-checker knee-length skirt, and fucking knee-high boots with chains. They also had bright red headphones on that they pulled down after I opened the door.</p><p>“Make-up.” That was all they said. “Now.”</p><p>I actually couldn’t move. They looked so pretty, and I was panicking. They rolled their eyes and clapped their hands in my face. That dragged me out of my trance. “Right, uh, yeah its just- its in the car let me just, uh, let me just grab, get my keys-”</p><p>I grabbed them off the shelf next to me and speed-walked past them to my car. I unlocked it and bent over the backseat to get. Phoenix wolf-whistled at me as I did and my face turned bright red, I just barely saw it in the passenger mirror. They stood there smirking like they hadn’t done anything. “Thank you.” They said, taking the bag from my hand and winking. “See you later, short-ass!”</p><p>I hated them so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is kinda boring to me but anyways.<br/>815 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tia raised her eyebrows at me as I came back in. She eyed me up and down and asked, “Who was that and why are you blushing so much?”</p><p>“You- you can literally see the door from here-” I said, pointing towards the door. “And Nyx was just flirting with me, no need to get jealous.”</p><p>“Yeah, no reason at all,” she said sarcastically, I didn’t know why. “What did he-”</p><p>“They.”</p><p>She gritted her teeth, “What did <em>they</em> want?”</p><p>“Their make-up, from the other day, I forgot to give it back,” I stated, running my hand through my hair again.</p><p>She didn’t respond, instead she turned on the tv. “Where’s Percy gone?” I sighed glancing around the room.</p><p>“He went outside,” Tiana responded, not taking her eyes off the tv. I rolled my eyes at her, making sure to be as slow as possible while walking in front of the tv. She swore at me and threw a pillow in my direction but missed. I chuckled as I opened the backdoor.</p><p>Percy was talking to the neighbour kid through the hole in the fence. As I approached the two of them I heard, “-there was this boy… girl… person at the door! They had a really pretty skirt on! And-”</p><p>“What did it look like?” The neighbour kid, Alex, asked, obviously excited.</p><p>“It was blue! But a really dark blue with some black lines!”</p><p>“Is that Alex I hear? I haven’t seen you in a while!” I said, crouching down next to Percy.</p><p>“Percy’s dad!” Alex smiled, waving at me. He was Percy’s best friend, and they were both really bad influences on each other.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be going in now, its quite cold out, and I’m sure your dinner will be done soon.” Just on que, his dad called him inside for dinner. They said goodbye to each other, and Percy raced me inside.</p><p>“What’s for dinner, dad?” Percy asked, sitting at the kitchen table.</p><p>I opened the cupboard, “How about pasta and hotdogs?”</p><p>“Yes!” He exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air. “That’s my favourite!”</p><p>“Yep, sure is,” I smiled, filling the kettle with water. “Go ask mum what she wants to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“She said she’ll order food later,” Percy loudly said, waddling back into the kitchen.</p><p>“Ok but please be a bit quieter, Perc,” I turned and picked him up, sitting him on the counter.</p><p>“Sorry, daddy, I forgot,” He laughed as I booped his nose. I gave Percy a glass of water and moved to the stove. I poured water in the pan of pasta and turned it on.</p><p>“Dad,” Percy suddenly said, getting my attention.</p><p>“What’s up, kiddo?” I questioned, moving to stand next to him.</p><p>“Is it weird to like boys if you’re a boy?” He asked with the saddest eyes I’d ever seen. I picked him up again.</p><p>“Of course not, why’d you ask?”</p><p>“There’s this boy in my class and I like him. But Charlie said its weird for boys to like boys!”</p><p>“Listen, it’s as normal as a boy liking girls. There’s nothing weird about it, I promise,” I said, kissing his forehead. “Would you like to tell me who it is?”</p><p>He shook his head and placed his hands on my chest and pushing away, his way of saying ‘put me down, please’. I placed him on the ground, and he sat at the kitchen table again and smiled at me. “Thank you.” I smiled back at him and pulled the chair out next to him.</p><p>“Do you know the person with the skirt from before, the one who was at the front door?” I asked him, Percy nodded and put his hands on his knee. “Well they are my best friend, Phoenix. And they like both girls and boys. They dated girls and boys as well!”</p><p>“Whoa! That’s super cool!” Percy smiled from ear to ear. Then a small bit of confusion washed across his face. “Why do you keep saying they?”</p><p>“Oh, well because they don’t use ‘he’ like you do, or ‘she’ like mum does. ‘She’ and ‘he’ aren’t right for some people, so they use ‘they’ and ‘them’!”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>I smiled softly, “Because for them, ‘he’ and ‘she’ are incorrect. Like if I called you a girl.”</p><p>“Oh. So your best friend, Phoenix, isn’t a girl or a boy?”</p><p>“Nope, they’re just a person, but they don’t mind being called ‘girl’ or ‘boy’.”</p><p>“That’s really cool!”</p><p>I grinned at him and put my hand out for a high five, but he shook his head, so I took it away. “It is, isn’t it.”</p><p>“Why does mum keep calling them ‘him’ then?”</p><p>“She doesn’t understand.”</p><p>“Well! I’m going to teach her!” He proudly stood up and marched into the living room. God, Tiana was going to fucking kill me. It didn’t matter though; I was going to teach him this eventually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive read through this like 5 times and something feels off about it.<br/>anywayas enjoy it.<br/>you hsve too.<br/>jk.<br/>might go through and edit all the chapters soon.<br/>670 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During my walk, I’d gotten into a fight. With 3 guys. And now had a broken nose, a split lip, and a dislocated left arm. One of the guys had smashed my headphones so I broke his hands, then another one I’d also almost been arrested and now there were 2 officers watching me sit on the floor until Darcy came and picked me up. I could’ve left at any point because they weren’t doing their job, but it was more fun to sit there.  Darcy was going to kill me when she saw me.</p><p>I was holding my arm, trying to ignore the pain. I had to let go of it though to wipe the blood dripping from my nose. “Hey can-”</p><p>“Shut up,” one of the officers barked at me. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off.</p><p>“I need medical attention, dumbass.”</p><p>“Watch your language, and you look fine to me.” The other officer scoffed at me, eyeing me up and down. I hated how cute he was.</p><p>I grinned at him, hurting my lip more in the process, “I’m literally bleeding, and will you stop undressing me with your eyes. I know I’m hot but-”</p><p>“Will you just stop fucking talking-” He snapped at me. He had really nice light brown hair, and a muscular build, I would pay him to- I bite my lip and glanced at the other one, he was blonde and looked like a guy who would say ‘I’m homophobic for the attention’. My favourite type of person to piss off.</p><p>Anyways I was bored out of my mind just sitting on the floor. They’d told me I wasn’t allowed to go on my phone, but I didn’t give a shit, so I pulled it out the bag of make-up.</p><p>“You swore,” I blankly stated, not looking up from my phone.</p><p>“We told you not to use that.” The blonde one growled at me and went to grab my phone but I pulled it away from him.</p><p>“And my dad told me not to kiss guys. I literally do not give a shit.” My face was blank until I saw the anger on his face. I smirked and laughed slightly. I turned to look at the brunette who was supressing a smile himself. “So what’s your name?” I innocently asked, tilting my head.</p><p>“Do you ever shut up?” The blonde sighed. I shook my head, still smirking.</p><p>“I’m Jeremy,” the brunette responded, elbowing his partner in the side.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” I held out my hand to him, he gladly shook it. “Now either you don’t know who I am, or you don’t care.”</p><p>“No, I know, but as you said, I don’t really care.” God he had a cute smile.</p><p>“You’re really gonna play along with him- them?” The blonde whispered to Jeremy. Not really whispered but it was like he was trying to whisper. Jeremy just shrugged.</p><p>“By the way here’s-”</p><p>“Phoenix!” Darcy called from the other side of the park, storming over to us. “What the actual fuck is wrong with you?”</p><p>“A lot.” I smiled at her, holding my hand out so she could pull me up. “As I was saying, here’s my number.” I handed Jeremy a small slip of paper with my number on it. “Call me if you wanna get a drink!” I called to him as Darcy dragged me away.</p><p>“Why the fuck do you flirt with everyone?” Darcy sighed and we got in the car.</p><p>“I don’t flirt with everyone, for example, I’ve never flirted with you.”</p><p>“You flirt with me every time you get drunk,” she laughed, starting the car.</p><p>“That’s a joke!”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me, “Whatever!”</p><p>“Ouch that hurt!” I cried holding my dislocated arm.</p><p>“Oh shit sorry!” I bit my lip again and leant my head against the window.</p><p>“It hurts.”</p><p>“No shit, wanna go-”</p><p>“No. We are not going to a hospital.”</p><p>Darcy rolled her eyes. We were 100% going to the hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter.<br/>its long.<br/>everythig i write feels boring to me, sorry if it is for you as well.<br/>1154 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were there for 2 hours, just for them to give me plasters for my face and to put my arm back in place and give me a sling. I could’ve done all at home, but no~ Darcy had to fucking take me to the hospital.</p><p>I ignored her the entire drive home out of spite. I pulled out my phone and had missed like 60 calls from Jenna, but she knew I didn’t answer calls, so I don’t know why she tried.</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> tf do you want and srop calling me, I wont answer</p><p><strong>Jenna:</strong> where are you?? Im outside your apartment</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> how did you know where I live</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> and im not home rn, like 10 minutes away</p><p><strong>Jenna: </strong>need your help with planning, just hurry up</p><p>I audibly sighed and didn’t respond, checking the messages I’d missed from Hale.</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>holy shit I need u like rn</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>don’t ignore me im being serious</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> dude</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>nyx</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> dickhead</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> seriously</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>tianas fucking pregnant and I fucking hate everything, im literally hiding in the bathroom trying not to fucking cry</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>istg answermee</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3:</strong> im literally about to die why don’t you answer when I need you</p><p>“Oh shit,” I mumbled, sitting up properly in the seat.</p><p>“What?” Darcy asked, trying to look at my phone. I turned away so she couldn’t look.</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>shit sorry I was busy</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> how are you now??</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>still dying but now in the living room</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>what have you been doing for the past 2 hours??</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> been in pain, hows tia?</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>you’ve been what? And shes fine I guess, idk don’t wanna speak to her</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> not important</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> that’s gotta be bad, you need to stay around mine tonight or are you ok to stay home?</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>im staying home thanks tho</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>moving in earlier tho, as earlier as I can anyway</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> oh good</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> if you need to stay at mine before you can move in you can</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>thx, gonna try sleep</p><p><strong>Old Hottie &lt;3: </strong>ik its only 5.30 but like</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> yeah understandable, have a good sleep I guess</p><p>I put my phone on my lap and groaned.</p><p>“What’s happening, you look pissed,” Darcy asked again, still trying to look at my phone which I then turned off.</p><p>“None of your business, now please keep your eyes on the road, there’s someone waiting for me at home.”</p><p>“What? Did you pay a hooker-?”</p><p>“Fuck off and hurry up,” I glared at her, crossing my arms over my chest.</p><p> </p><p>When we got back, Jenna was sitting on the floor, phone in her hand, her long, blonde hair covering her tan face. “Do you know how dirty that floor is?” I laughed, offering her my good hand.</p><p>“No, and now I’m scared,” she laughed, grabbing my arm, and pulling herself up. Then wiping her skirt off. “You’d had a glow-up.”</p><p>“Can’t say the same for you, Miss. ‘most popular kid until I made friends with the losers’,” I smirked as Darcy elbowed me in the side. “Oh this is Darcy, by the way. Darcy, Jenna. Jenna, Darcy.”</p><p>“You weren’t a loser. And hi!”</p><p>“Hi! Anyways, you can deal with them now because I want food,” Darcy said, shaking Jenna’s hand before walking to her door and abandoning me.</p><p>“She’s nice,” Jenna giggled. “Also cute skirt and boots.”</p><p>“Thanks. But Darcy’s a bitch when she wants to be,” I muttered. “Can you open the door for me?” I requested, handing her the key to my door. She shrugged and unlocked the door.</p><p>She gasped as she got a look inside my apartment. “You live like this?!”</p><p>I didn’t think it was that bad. Some empty cans on the coffee table and clothing on my couch. And a few empty fast-food containers on the counter. My bedroom was so much worse, paper and food wrappers everywhere.</p><p>“Yes, I don’t tidy it. Hey O’Malley, where’s Duchess? Sorry I’m back so late!” I threw my hoodie on the couch and stroked O’Malley on the head. “Oh sorry!” I turned to Jenna and grabbed the clothes off the couch.</p><p>“It’s ok, it isn’t the worst I’ve ever seen but still,” she sat on the couch, pushing some cans to the side. I grabbed a binbag out of the draw and threw the cans in there, along with the empty water bottles and fast-food containers.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, I would’ve tidied if I knew someone was coming over,” I laughed, wincing in pain slightly. She stood up and grabbed the bag out of my hands.</p><p>“It’s fine, dude. Just sit down, I’ll tidy up before I leave.”</p><p>“I can’t ask you to-”</p><p>“You aren’t asking me, you like my… can I call you my brother?” She asked, putting the binbag on the counter, I nodded. “Cool, you’re like my brother, so I’ll treat you like my brother. Now sit down because you’re injured.”</p><p>I didn’t protest. As soon as I sat down, Duchess came out of my room and curled up on my lap. “So what are we planning?”</p><p>“Ok so basically,” Jenna started, sitting next to me. She explained how she need me to design a banner and an arch. I didn’t need to make it, just a small plan so she could get them made properly. We also went through some balloon designs, we decided on rose gold and white ones, also well as rainbow ribbons.</p><p>“Ok so because I forgot, when is this happening?”</p><p>“Uh, the 8<sup>th</sup> of June, so like, in 3 weeks,” Jenna mumbled, tying her blonde hair back into a bobble. For a second, I got distracted by her bright red lip stick.</p><p>O’Malley trying to jump out the window but miserably failing, breaking my immersion. “Where’d you get your lip stick from?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh! No idea, my fiancé got me it.”</p><p>“You’re engaged?”</p><p>“Yeah, she proposed like a month ago. Didn’t I tell you?” She turned to me, a confused smile on her face.</p><p>I shrugged and replied “Probably, I forget everything though. You have a date for the wedding yet?”</p><p>She shook her head, “We’re gonna start planning soon, just not yet.”</p><p>I nodded, understandingly. Then I remembered about Hale not being invited to this little meet up. “Did you invite Hale Pire?”</p><p>She shook her head and chuckled, “That ‘super guy’? I didn’t think you’d want him there, you two stopped speaking after we left. And also y’know, you’ve fought him a shit ton.”</p><p>“Invite him, I wanna speak to him without having my life threatened. It’ll be fun,” I laughed, feeling my lip spilt open again. “Ouch.”</p><p>“You’re fucking stupid, where are you plasters?” I pointed to the top drawer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>